


Welcome To The Sex Dungeon

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A dungeon mistress wants to find love. She turns to a shōta.





	Welcome To The Sex Dungeon

_Based on the extra art for the Dark Elf profile in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. It shows her giving a footjob to her slave/husband and him squirting all over her foot and leg. The satisfied expression on her face is a sight to see. :D_

_The title is based on a song by Siamese Sex Show. Try searching on YouTube to know what one of my favourite songs is. ;)_

 

Fetishes: footjob, boot worship, bootlicking, ass worship, humiliation, femdom, strapon, pegging, blowjob, facesitting, rimming

 

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, mamono, dark elf

 

The dark elf waited at her dungeon door, filing her nails and fluffing her hair. She had an appointment in fifteen minutes, and she had no intention of ruining it. She wanted this to be perfect.

She turned around and walked back to the other end of the room. It had a table in the corner which had a complete set of her tools she required to look perfect.

It was completely devoid of makeup though. She didn’t need it due to her natural beauty as a dark elf and a mamono. Her long white hair flowed out behind her like the tresses of Maenad. Her skin was flawless and brown like rich cocoa and cream. Her shape was statuesque. Tall, well over six and a half feet, with breasts the size of melons. Her assets in the FF-cup range were substantial, but even they didn’t detract from her slim hips, flat stomach, and toned thighs which were just the right mix of thick and sexy. Her ass was hewn from marble to perfection – two large, round globes shaped like perfectly hemispherical scoops of ice cream before eating them. Because anyone who saw them out of her tight, form-fitting miniskirt would want to eat them that way, and even pour condiments all over that juicy booty to eat off for the rest of the night. They could pour whipped cream and vanilla to contrast with her dark brown apple bottom and then lick every last bit off with their tongues until her whole ass sparkled like a diamond. She loved the feeling of one, or several warm tongues all over her bare ass, licking her like the queen she knew she was. She had grown up and trained for this. Ruling over anyone who came to this dungeon. But it wasn’t all for her pleasure. Her subjects who visited and used this dungeon did it because they fantasised about being whipped, dominated, spanked, used, and lorded over.

Also, she did have a contract to give them the satisfaction they needed, whatever it might be. Some might request that she get on top of them and shake her hips until kingdom cum. She loved the feeling of ‘making’ her slaves jizz deep inside her womb. She would release the man’s softening cock from her folds, squeezing her pussy tightly to ensure not a single drop of warm spunk escaped it, and then sit back down on his stomach or chest and shimmy her body right on top of him to stimulate both of them. Although it would sound absurd to many, she insisted that she felt all that hot cum swishing around inside her womb and making her even hornier when she twerked on top of a man who had just buried his sword into her scabbard and penetrated her deep enough to make them both scream. That skilled pussy of hers could easily keep anyone on edge for hours at a time, depending on what they paid for, or would make him cum instantly for over five or ten minutes at a time so her cunt was filled to overflowing. She would fulfil any request or fetish which wasn’t over the top or painful, including whips, chains and humiliation. The only condition was that she would get off as well in the way she wanted, which could be through facesitting, fingering, teasing her clit as she rubbed her own muff, or perhaps lying on her back with shivers of pure pleasure coursing through her naked body while she held the man’s face into her pussy by holding onto his slave collar and leash. He would simply need to eat her out with complete enthusiasm, focusing on her orgasm and little button with everything he had got. 

The other ways of them getting off were with her feet, hands, or mouth. She loved blowing her clients to completion. She would take their hard members deep into her mouth, tasting their cocks in the back of her throat, making swallowing motions as she tried to milk them dry. The method she used to suck them dry was usually very efficient and quick, and they would generally have a nice big load all down her throat within seconds or minutes, depending on what they chose. She generally added a bit of drama to her blowjobs by sitting back on her haunches, leaning her head back and gargling the sperm they blew in her mouth, and then swallowing it completely. She would end the little charade by patting her belly and rubbing it in circles as her client raised his head to watch her gulp down his cum. He was usually tied down or restrained with her knees on his wrists, so she was still generally in the dominant position.

Her men also loved to be made to cum with her hands. She kept them well-oiled and soft with hand cream and other cosmetics, though her natural magic was also enough. Some of the virgins would instantly ejaculate into the air at a gentle touch from her fingers, even after just one or two strokes of her hands on their pulsing cockheads. Others took longer, several pumps going up and down, up and down, teasing their shafts, moving around the glans and feeling them thrust up against her hand, or twitch when her fingers felt around every inch of their pulsating shafts, teasing the sensitive bits and stroking along the middle to the bottom, then feeling their balls while her wrist and forearm brushed against the rock-hard shaft. She just loved it when they were a mess on her bed, thrusting upwards into her hand and crying out. Those cries begging to orgasm or telling her how good her hands felt, encouraging her to tease them more, were music and eraudica to her ears. She would oblige by teasing them even more, turning her hand such that her fingers were facing down and rubbing against his shaft while the glans brushed against her palm. Her hand was bent downwards at the wrist and the entire arm was moving up and down in a milking motion, drawing out thick seed from those full balls by the litre. She generally loved licking it off her hands in front of her client’s stunned expression. The taste, smell, and texture of all that male essence was what kept her going.

Irina was her name, and capturing ‘unwilling’ mates in her sex dungeon was her game. There was nothing she loved more than the game of breaking wills. When the men under her resisted, she simply came harder and more often while trying to get them to spurt themselves and remain humiliated in a puddle of their own spunk. Those she broke would come back for cumming more. Those she didn’t were a challenge which always kept her wet, ready and creative in the ways she dominated or wrestled them. Some of her clients were as close to dominant as you could get, resisting her or rolling on top of her to hold her down and kiss her as hard as they could. She loved it, though her instincts told her to take charge and get out from under them, which she usually did. She would leap on top of her client, her body landing on theirs like a tigress capturing its prey, and then whisper in their ear about how being resisted made her horny as fuck, but that she would always stay in charge no matter what. She nibbled her client’s ear, licking the inside and sending shivers up their spine, moaning quietly about how delicious their resistance was and how she would enjoy watching it break down bit by bit and have them on their hands and knees, begging her to own and collar them, perhaps even kissing the tips of her boots or her pretty toes. That was the moment she always savoured, and she had masturbated herself to orgasm more often than not right in front of them , much to their shock and another huge hardon as a response. The sight of those delicious, juicy cocks so hard and pulsing for her again was irresistible. She would inevitably sit on them and grab those dicks, stroking them in her soft palm to keep them primed for round two, and then guide them inside her nice and slow as if she was caressing a wounded animal or little child, and she would end up having several rounds of repeat sex with the client. She generally took one man a day for this so that another appointment didn’t interrupt them, and he was left like a dried husk in the morning. She would’ve loved to have one man to keep around as per her monstrous instincts, but the restrictions of professionalism and earning her keep prevented that. Also, it seemed most clients were here to get their rocks off and not to find someone who would permanently own them. That was fine as they probably came there so they wouldn’t be judged or mocked for their fetishes. Kink-shaming was a huge problem in the mamono and human world, where mamono and humans were laughed at for enjoying certain stuff. (‘Oh, you love handholding? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU PERVERT!!!!!! Get real and learn how to stick your pole into a hole before you grow old! Handholding went out of fashion years ago!!!!!‘) She wished they wouldn’t do that, even the dark elves were mocked for their whips and chains, or their dominant, sexy personalities. Maybe those jackasses were envious, maybe not. It was hard to say (pun intended) what the haters felt, and though she knew they were meant to be ignored, having a heart and feelings left you susceptible to what anyone said. Even automatons in her world had feelings for their masters, so they weren't’ immune.

Irina sighed and passed a hand over her face. The only good thing about having human, or mamono emotions, was that it gave them both a new high when the feelings were positive. She couldn’t control much about negative people or most others, but she did try to live amongst happy, optimistic and nonjudgemental people ever since she had been mocked, laughed at and almost beaten out of the previous town where she set up her practice. Her dungeon had been ransacked and the items sold for scrap metal. Setting up a new dungeon, underground this time, took most of her savings and patience, but it was now done and very difficult to access if you didn’t know where it was. She would personally talk to the clients who wished to come and then only let them know where it was. The security systems set up at the entrance were loaded and would not allow anyone in if they had intentions of destroying the place. Also, if a ‘client’ had changed his (or her) mind and decided she was a cruel bitch who would chew them up (which she didn’t), the mind-reader would remove any intentions of theirs to harm the place or herself. If they got past the entrance to the inner dungeon and then drew a weapon or even tried to punch the walls, they were injected with a drug which knocked them out for five minutes, enough for Irina to bring them inside her dungeon and ‘punish’ them with blue balls for hours and then let them ejaculate when they were mindbroken thoroughly. If someone changed their mind in her dungeon and tried to attack her, the same thing would happen with little needles fired from the walls or embedded in the bed and floor. This wasn’t usually a problem when she was playing with them when they were tied up or restrained, or had them on a leash. Of course, she didn’t always have them that way since some did not like to be bound or dragged around with a collar, and she respected their preferences. She did not believe that anyone was out to get her, but was wary after her earlier experiences. Once bitten, twice shy. 

Irina heard a knock at the dungeon door, and looked up. Her new client must be here. She hurried over to the table with her tools, and dropped the nail file there. She turned around, took in a deep breath and pushed out her breasts, taking on the royal demeanour she was famous for. It was what kept them coming back and cumming in her, so she couldn’t afford to put on a different act. She started walking to the dungeon door, tossing her long white hair back with one hand. Her legs moved with the grace of a supermodel, and the power of a weightlifter. Her ass swayed back and forth with each step, and her slender arms swung at her sides, brushing against her jiggly, bouncing titflesh. Her breasts should’ve been huge enough to make her overbalance, but they didn’t bother her at all or make her lean forward with their weight. Her stance was proud, regal and upright at all times, which was probably why she kept any cock which came into her dungeon or her upright as well.

She reached the door and touched the handle. She pulled it inwards, and the door creaked open. She looked outside, only to see no one, and then looked downwards. Still no one. That was odd. She was used to being taller than her clients, most were a couple of inches shorter than six feet, and the tallest had been 6’2”, still three inches shorter than her. Not that she looked down on anyone for their height, unless it was to put a collar on them and order them to their knees to greet her by worshipping her boots. 

A soft voice spoke up. ‘Um, I’m further down, ma’am.’

Irina looked further down, and the vision before her was a rare one which actually took her by surprise. The guy standing down below her was under five feet, probably 4’10” or so, but that wasn’t what surprised her. He looked really young, like a child, and it wasn’t just because he was so much shorter than her. He looked really young and cute, no sign of a beard on him, and the innocent look in his eyes sent a flutter down her spine and through her pussy. She had handled virgins in the past who wanted their cherries popped, but this one almost seemed like a host boy club employee. He looked like the kind of little boy who would pound a mature woman’s motherly instinct buttons until they were overloaded. The look on his face wasn’t exactly jailbait or anything, but it did make you want to corrupt him. She felt her already moist pussy clench as she thought of training this little one’s face between her legs, sucking on her drenched flower for hours and keeping her on edge. His ability to eat pussy would be very limited and unskilled since he didn’t look like he’d done it, but she found that she didn’t care at all. She wanted to be the one to take him, teach him all the finer points of a monster girl’s body and please her in ways which no one else could. Maybe he could be the one who would appeal to her permanently. She wasn’t a mother, but she felt her inner voice telling her to take this kid in and bang – well, take care of him, in fact. You didn’t bang your kids or others’. Right?

She shook herself out of her reverie and realised the young boy was staring at her. She hoped her eyes hadn't become heart-shaped pupils now, that would be a dead giveaway for a mamono. 

‘Do you have identification, darling?’ she asked, and then blushed. She couldn’t understand why she called him that. She generally greeted her clients imperiously or coolly to complete the picture of a servile bitch being made to kneel at his mistress’s glorious feet and legs, but she found it rather hard to do with this cutie. 

The kid’s eyes widened, and then he blushed, his head lowering. He pulled out a card from his pocket, and held it out to her. She took it and examined it carefully, sneaking glances at his face.

He was legal. His date of birth put him at 19, and yet he looked so tiny and vulnerable. She just loved it. His innocence, his charm, and pretty much everything else he had. She decided in that moment that he would become a repeat customer, if not hers. If he did the latter, it would be a nice bonus.

‘All right, darling,’ she said, handing him his card and making a ‘clothes off’ gesture at him with her index finger. ‘You’re all good, not strip and we’ll get down to business.’

The boy blushed even harder. He placed his hands on his belt and took it off, but hesitated to go further. 

‘Come on, now, dear,’ said Irina. ‘We’ve got plenty of time, but unless you’re out of those clothes and let me see that lovely little body of yours I’m going to play with, you won’t have much fun.’

The kid blushed harder and started unbuttoning his jeans, letting them slide down to his thighs. They started falling down his legs on their own with gravity, and he squealed and grabbed them, pulling them back up. His thighs were pale and slim. That was all she had been able to see. She licked her lips. His shyness was so adorable she could have eaten him up at that moment. 

Although she wouldn’t have minded teasing him and bullying him into taking off his clothes, she really wanted to play with him. He had a kind of cuteness which made everyone want to laugh at him, but play with him and hug him close at the same time. It was hard to explain why.

Irina walked closer and knelt in front of him. He stared at her with big, innocent eyes which looked a little fearful, as if she would judge him for how he looked. Giving him a soft, comforting smile, she reached forward and pulled his hands away. She started taking his clothes off herself while he stood there, frozen, apparently too scared to protest or stop her. She pulled his jeans down to his ankles, then pulled on his foot to make him step out of them. She tugged it off his ankle and gently lifted his other foot. She took it off the other leg as he put it up, and then tossed it away. He was wearing a pair of Mickey Mouse briefs, his hands over his cock. She looked up at him, her heart almost wringing itself out at the adorable little creature. Leaning forward, she planted a gentle kiss on his stomach, a little above the belly button while raising his T-shirt at the same time. He gave a small gasp as she pulled it up to cover his head, and then pulled his arms out of it. His arms were a little skinny, but felt so soft in her hand. She held his wrists in one hand and pulled his T-shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. She moved to remove his underwear, but he placed both hands over it again and shook his head.

‘Please, no,’ he said softly, almost pleading. ‘I-I’m feeling too shy to do this naked. Could you just dominate me like this? It’s embarrassing to have my … thing waving around while you tell me what to do. I’ll do anything you want, but please don’t make me get naked. I don’t mind being humiliated … much, but not in the buff. Please?’

His begging and the innocent expression he made gave Irina’s matronly heart a pang. She was almost sorry for the young boy she would be giving humiliating orders to in a while, but then steeled her resolve. Even the way he called his cock a ‘thing’ made her kokoro go doki doki, but a dominatrix needed to be strict and in control at all times. Part of the control was having the subject in more vulnerable position as compared to herself, and most humans were ashamed of their nakedness even though all animals were like that, and they were born that way. She looked up at his face, and made her decision.

‘You’ll need to be naked to understand what domination and submission is about, dear,’ she said gently. She didn't’ want to make him cry or anything, he already seemed too vulnerable, but she couldn't let her resolve soften. ‘Also, I don’t want to upset you or keep reminding you I’m in charge or whatever. It’s just that once the session is over, you’ll want to be naked and glad you were. I’m here to help you, not hurt you. You do understand, right?’

She leaned forward and kissed his thin chest, once on each nipple, and then drew back. She looked down at his naked body, a lewd grin spreading over her face, and then began stroking his soft cock. He looked down, and a mixture of horror and shame spread over his face when he saw his underwear down to his ankles and Irina wanking him. He yelped and brought his hands to his crotch, but he just ended up grabbing Irina’s shoulders as she moved closer to him to block his attempt to cover up. Red-faced, he looked down at the dark elf gently rubbing his member, whispering soothing words to him, reassuring him that he was still cute, naked or otherwise. He whimpered softly and hugged her, trying to bury his face in her shoulder. She reached up and patted his head, kissing up his chest and neck. She reached his ear and started licking it, inside and out, telling him not to worry and that everything would be fine.

When she was done rubbing his cock, she moved back and looked at it. It was quite hard now, standing up around six or seven inches from his tiny pubis. It was surprising to see such a big erection on a boy of his size, but then, big things did come in small packages.

She stood up and produced a collar with ‘SLAVE’ written on it. She clicked it around his neck, and pulled a leash from her belt. She slipped the end into the ring on the collar and tightened it. She then gently pushed his tiny, white bottom with her boot while pulling on the leash. He gave her a confused look, and then his eyes widened when she held out her index finger and jerked it up and down quickly, indicating he should kneel before her. He dropped to his knees and looked up at her. She gave a slightly sadistic grin, using her boot to push down on his head until his head was almost touching the ground. She pushed his arms and legs further apart, making him touch the ground in prostration before her. She smiled and nodded to herself. That was how anyone should be in a Domina’s presence, especially hers. Although the position didn't actually seem to suit him that well, he was too adorable to be treated like that. She wondered what she was doing, but then decided to let it continue. He had come to the dungeon, and he was here to be dominated. That was that. 

‘Now remember, you must address me as Mistress, Goddess, or a similar honorific followed by my name if you wish,’ she said, bringing her boot close to his lips. She lifted her foot, letting it touch his soft, young mouth. The thought of this adorable boy in such a position, willing to yield to her every command and perhaps begin by licking and kissing her boots made her hornier than a reindeer’s antlers. ‘Also, you must be following whatever I say at all times. I won’t hurt you or go beyond your limits, but what we’re agreeing with is what you must do. My wish is your command. Got it, darling?’

Damn. Another slip. She was supposed to address him as ‘slave’ or ‘slaveboy’, but his cuteness was overloading her.

The boy nodded, giving her boot a soft kiss which made her pussy twitch at the thought of having his head buried between her legs. ‘Y-yes, Mistress – Mistress Irina.’

The way he said the simplest of things was so adorable. She didn't think she could keep treating him that way if it went on.

No, wait. Focus. Domination comes first.

‘All right, slave, then greet me,’ she said, trying to sound stern and indifferent. She failed miserably. ‘You may start by kissing my royal boobs – er, boots.’

The boy bent down and planted a gentle, sincere kiss on each of her boots. Just as he drew away, she pushed his head back down with her shoe, shaking her head.

‘Lick’, was her next instruction. 

The boy stuck out his tongue, not wanting to displease her, and gave her boots a few licks, covering them in wet spit. He continued doing it, licking over every part of her boots and even sucing the heels into his mouth. He kissed over the very spots he had licked without her asking him to, and her heart warmed. Maybe he would actually be an adorable slave, not just another session. He was willing to do things she didn't mention, and he was agreeable to being humiliated for her sake. Yet she didn't really want to do this. Much.

When he was done licking her boots, he placed his head near her boots and continued kissing them. She watched him worship her boots, feeling her pussy throb and drip some of her nectar into her panties. 

‘Okay, slave,’ she said, before she lost her dominant streak to his face near her footwear, worshipping it like it was the last woman on earth. ‘Come on up near momma’s ass.’

She watched his face move behind from under her legs and then his warm breath was on her ass through her miniskirt. She snapped her fingers and pointed to her full, round buttocks.

‘Kiss these next,’ she ordered.

She felt two soft kisses planted on them, but his next reaction startled her and made her cunt almost piss itself with girlcum. He grabbed her ass çheeks and buried his face into her ass, smelling and kissing every inch of it. He planted kisses all over her crack, on each buttock, and even the sides of her hips. She let out a slight moan as he kissed up and down her right butt cheek. She reached behind her, unzipping her miniskirt from the right and letting it drop down to the floor. She wasn’t wearing any panties, and she knew he must be gaping at her bare ass with his hardon throbbing painfully. She gave a small giggle and then pointed at her right buttock. 

‘Kiss, darling,’ she said, tapping it with a finger.

The boy leaned forward and left little pecks all over that one cheek. She reached down to her bare pussy and started rubbing it. She could feel the love and worship he had for her body with every kiss, every lick, and every little touch and breath he left on it. That was what was making her so horny now. She was ready to knock him to the ground and ride him until he was a big cummy mess or begging her to stop as his cock hurt from the three hundredth orgasm in a row. But it had to wait, she needed to feel more of his gentle touch on her needy parts. He pussy was longing for his fingers and tongue. She could hardly wait to ride his adorable young face too for a long, long time.

She tapped the other cheek, and the boy began kissing it all over without being asked. She moaned softly as his lips travelled all over that perfect buttock, leaving his mark with a trail of lip massages all over her. She knew he wanted this as much as she wanted his mouth on her. He kissed a few random spots, leaving a wet smack dab in the middle of her bum cheek, and then continued pecking her ass and making out with it. She knew he could be the perfect little slaveboy for her. He wanted to worship her as much as she wanted to be worshipped, and his touch was so gentle and loving. She would have to work out a way to keep him soon.

‘Okay, darling slaveboy, that’s enough,’ she said, deciding to let him know he was adorable and yet would remain her little toy. He looked up with a hurt expression, the sight of which made her coo gently and pat his head. ‘Not in that way, darling, I mean I need another part of you on me. Your tongue.’ He blinked uncomprehendingly, and she chuckled and patted his cheek. ‘Lick both my ass cheeks, darling. Show me how much you like them. If you adore and appreciate them enough, I’ll have a little reward for you. Go on.‘

The boy eagerly began lapping at her buttocks, his tiny pink tongue travelling over one cheek several times, moving to her crack. When he reached it, he started licking it up and down, his head bobbing and moving with each stroke. He licked out her ass crack as if he was scouring something from it, and then leaned into her ass to separate her perfectly round butt cheeks. He moved his nose to her asshole and started breathing in deeply. His nose made some snuffling sounds as he smelled her hole. He then pressed his nose against it, taking deep whiffs and smiling as he got her scent. He planted a very tender, loving kiss right on her asshole and then moved on to licking the other cheek. He licked outwards this time, covering a little bit of her buttock each time he massaged it with his tongue, making a little slurping noise each time. She lay back and enjoyed his ass worship, leaning back and closing her eyes. This little one was really worth training. She didn't have to specify everything to him like she had to with most others.

When he was done, she pulled his head close to her ass crack and pushed it in, giggling when he smelled it again and began shaking his face back and forth. She tapped her ass crack. ‘Lick and worship this, my dear slave. Don’t skimp on the French kisses, and make out with my little asshole as well. I love having a tongue jammed into my bumhole without warning. Eat my ass. Love it, worship it, and eat it like there’s no tomorrow.’

The boy moaned softly as he dived between her plump, soft buttocks, licking and kissing down every inch of her ass crack. He left several kisses and tongue massages on her asshole, and then focused on her crack for a while, giving it as much love and worship as he could muster. When he was done, he pulled her buttocks open and began making out with her asshole like it was her mouth, kissing it while sticking his tongue out and pushing it inside her. He dug his fingers into her ass cheeks, rubbing his nose and mouth on her asshole and shoving his tongue in and out of it as if he wanted it to be stuck there. This continued on in the same vein. She started pushing her ass back against him, humping his face. She was so horny that she began pushing her ass down on him, lowering his face to the floor so she would be more in control of the humping. She was soon sitting on his face, pushing it into the ground. She started riding his face, her hand never leaving her muff as she pinched her little button. She rubbed her ass all over him, moaning and screaming that he was her little boy who was pleasing her a lot, and she didn't want him to stop at all. She wanted his tongue buried so deep in her asshole it might never come out, and would keep pleasuring her for the rest of her life until she was dehydrated from the femspunk she would ejaculate.

She sat on his face for a while, rubbing her ass all over him and encouraging him to lick it while her full, round buttocks were spilling over his cheeks and face, covering him completely. It was a really sexy sight anyone would be hard to see, a mature dark elf dominating a young boy by sitting on his face so he had no choice but to lick her muff and butthole until she was wetting his face with her juices, drowning him in them. The boy was getting off on his as much as she was, if you saw his hard dick throbbing and her juices covering his face.

‘Do you like eating your Mistress’s ass, slave?’ she asked, grinding her ass on him.

The boy coughed and nodded under her, licking away at her ass. ‘Yes, Mistress Irina.’

She laughed and patted his head. His eagerness was adorable. ‘Do you want to do this forever, slave?’

The boy’s tongue ran up and down her entire ass crack, making her shudder and press down harder on him. ‘Yes, Mistress.’

She shook her ass from side to side on his face, hearing him gurgle and choke a little. ‘Is your cock hard and throbbing for me, slave? Do you feel horny from your Mistress sitting on your cute face?’

‘Yes, Mistress,’ gasped the boy, rubbing his nose up and down on her crack.

‘Good boy,’ she said, ruffling his hair. ‘Then say it. Say how horny my royal ass makes you. Tell me how soft and delectable it is. Tell me everything, and it’ll be my turn to please you.’

The boy moaned as his cock throbbed again and he pushed his face into her ass, licking and slurping along its crack. ‘My … pecker is so hard from kissing and licking your lovely bum, my Mistress. Your butt is as perfect as any Goddess’s, and I’m honoured to be placing my lips upon it. I –’

‘Please, darling,’ she interrupted, her hand stroking his hair. ‘I know you don’t want to sound rude, but it’s okay to use that language while doing these activities. You don’t need to be shy. Voice your vulgarity without any shame. You’ll know why once you say what I want to her. Come on and be a naughty boy for me. Tell me again, in naughty words, how you feel on worshipping my beautiful ass.’

The boy nodded and whimpered as she reached back to stroke his cock. ‘My … cock is so hard from kissing and licking your lovely ass, my Mistress. Your ass is as perfect as any Goddess’s, and I’m honoured to be placing my lips upon it. I want to be under your asshole forever, worshipping it’s glory and eating my dinner from it if I must. I love your ass, I love worshipping it, and I think I love you. Please feed me more of that soft, delectable plump behind of yours.’ He paused to kiss both her ass cheeks, and then slammed his face between her plump buttocks to lick away at them frantically. ‘I want this even more than you do.’

Irina was masturbating herself to a frenzy as she heard his needy, submissive words. She cried out as she began cumming, her pussy spurting hot, curving showers of girlcum all over the ground and wetting his face. She pumped her fingers into her wet box and showered him and the ground for all she was worth with her juices. Even when they slowed to a trickle, she didn't stop masturbating, her fingers moving in and out of her sloppy cunt and abusing it recklessly.

When she was done, she got off the boy’s face. It was shiny with her juices, and some of it had got on his chest and stomach. Smiling, she pulled him up with her own hands, and placed a little cock ring and a second leash on his dick. She tugged it, pulling him forward, and guided him to the bed. She made him raise his ass in the air while he got on the bed on all fours. She giggled as she patted his bottom, looking at it hungrily. It was so cute and tiny sticking up in the air like that. She leaned forward to kiss both his cheeks like he did hers, and then dove between them.

She used her tongue and lips to tease his whole crack, moving from his taint up his asshole, and ending at the top of his rear. She leaned in to focus on his asshole and began kissing it gently, making him twitch and moan softly. She made out with his ass for a while, using her tongue to penetrate it as deeply as she could. She stroked his cock at the same time, getting him primed for what was next.

The boy felt her lips leave his ass after a while, and some shuffling sounds. There was the rustling of clothing, and then his Mistress returned. She stood in front of him. His eyes widened.

She was wearing a large strapon, probably nine inches long and two or three thick. He squealed and tried to get up, but she forced him down by pressing on his back. She stroked the strapon like it was a cock, and brought it close to his face. He gulped and tried to move his face away, but it was soon touching his cheek.

‘It’s all right, little one,’ she whispered, pushing it into his cheek and leaving an indentation. ‘This is something I regularly do with a lot of slaves. I fuck them, and they fuck me sometime. It goes both ways here, you see. Don’t be afraid.’

‘Please, Mistress!’ squeaked the young boy, terrified. ‘I can’t take that monster, it would destroy me! I won’t ever have a normal bum again! Please don’t make me do this!’

He felt his Mistress’s hand on his ass, rubbing some slippery substance into his asshole. He cried out and tried to squeeze his ass shut, but the cool lube on it didn't let him resist much. He moaned aloud when he felt his Mistress’s fingers slip into his asshole. He whimpered and tried to push it out, flexing his ass muscles as if pooping, but as anyone who tried anal would know, it had the opposite effect when something was already in his ass. Her fingers slide inside deeper, almost hitting his prostate. He gasped at the sensation of being stretched, and his cock throbbed with need. He felt her hit some spot deep inside him, and his cock grew so turgid he feared it might burst. He groaned and bucked his hips, trying to move forward – whether to get away from the probing fingers, or pump them back and forth in his ass, he had no idea. He just knew he wanted those in him, and if the strapon didn't hurt, he wanted that too. He shook his ass in her direction, willing her to continue.

‘Do you like it, slave?’ she asked, though she knew his answer. 

The boy hesitated, and then nodded slowly. It wasn’t that painful or that humiliating, just different. ‘Yes, Mistress.’

She gave a satisfied smile as she kept pumping him. ‘Do you want this cock deep inside you, slave? Do you want me to pump your warm semen out of you with just some prostate stimulation?’

The boy cringed at the thought of the nine-inch monster entering him, but the feeling from her fingers slipping in and out of his ass was screwing with his head. ‘Yes, mistress.’

‘Are you sure?’ Her fingers hit the same spot again, and his cock nearly exploded. Close, so close. He just needed someone to pump it or hit that spot.

‘Yes, mistress.’

‘You want your mistress’s cock buried deep inside you, pumping in and out and milking you dry?’

‘Yes, please, mistress.’

‘Good boy. Tell me what you want again.’

‘Mmmmmh! Mistress, I want your cock buried deep inside me, I need it. I want it so bad. I want you to position yourself behind me and push that cock bit by bit into my bowels. I want you to start fucking me doggystyle, pushing your meat in and out of my asshole. I want you to milk me and stroke me while you – ahhhhhhhnnnn!!!! – are banging my prostate. Please, mistress, I’m begging you. Please fuck me like the bitch I am.’

His change in language and the desperation with which he was saying that gave Irina’s twat another recharge. Grinning to herself, she positioned her body behind him, rubbing the strapon on his ass. He winced slightly, expecting pain as she entered him. She paused before entering his asshole, rubbing and kneading his buttocks.

’I hope you’re ready, little one, because I sure as hell am!’

She pushed the tip of the strapon against his asshole and slid it halfway in with one smooth motion. He cried out and quivered, shaking like a leaf as she started pumping his asshole with the fake cock. Her gloved hand was stroking his cock up and down, making him move forwards and backwards as if he was fucking something. She felt the other end of the strapon inside her pussy slide deeper in her as she pushed her hips forward, getting her cock inside him. She settled into the rhythm very quickly, fucking him like he was her bitch the way he had requested. She soon began moving back and forth faster and faster, using his ass like an onahole for her own pleasure, which it now was. The strapon was pumping his bum at one end and her wet cunt at the other. It wouldn’t take long now, she was close to orgasm. She owned him now.

Orgasm hit her like an earthquake. She screamed and shuffled closer to him on her knees, pumping her cock into him in short, quick movements as her pussy erupted again with girlcum and sprayed on his ass now. The strapon was drenched with juices and smelled of pure sex. He was crying out from either lots of pleasure or a little bit of pain because she was now drilling him properly. Her hips pumped, her buttocks clenched, and her teeth clenched. She wiped some sweat off her forehead, grabbed his buttocks and fucked him harder. She wanted him to know how much she wanted him this way, and that she ought to own him. They would be perfect together.

A few pumps later, Irina was done. She slowly slid the plug out of his ass, and then turned him over. She detached the strapon and lifted his legs up, sliding it back into his gaping bumhole again. She made sure to hit his prostate so he shuddered, and then stood up. She used one foot to keep the toy inside his asshole, and then raised the other foot. She placed it on his hard, throbbing cock, making him shudder.

‘Do you want to cum?’ she asked, grinning as she stroked his shaft lightly. Up and down, up and down. 

The boy groaned and thrust his hips upwards. ‘Yes, please, Mistress, your using my bumhole as a fucktoy made me so hard and pumped up! Please let me cum!’

‘What was that, dear?’

‘Please let me cum, mistress!’

‘Good boy, you know when to ask permission. Cum for your mistress and her feet, darling. Don’t hold back.’

She started rubbing her foot on his cock as he grunted, pushing it against her and struggling to get off on her foot, ass, leg, or any other part of her. She used her toes to stroke his length, giving them light, teasing rubs to stimulate him enough to produce a really big load. She stroked his cock from base to tip using just her sole, smiling when he cried out and began babbling that his balls were swollen and extremely blue, so he would be grateful if she would please, please just let him cum soon. Smiling, she took his cock between two toes and squeezed it, making some precum appear on the tip, and then placed her sole right on his entire shaft. She started crushing it lightly against his stomach, using her own weight and gravity to rub his cock and get him aroused without much movement. She took the strapon between her toes and started giving it little pumps in and out of his ass, partially climbing on his cock with her other foot and standing on him while she moved her foot sideways over his dick. He was whimpering louder than ever, clearly very close to orgasm. She silently congratulated herself as his eyes closed, and his dam burst.

The boy’s orgasm was like a rocket going off. He cried out and bucked his hips wildly, desperate for more stimulation than the meagre footjob she was providing. His cock shot a thick rope of cum all over her foot, reaching up to her shin. She licked her lips eagerly and kept her foot on him, moving her lower leg from side to side. The second thick strand of cum flew out of his cock, landed across her foot and flew all over the floor. She gasped and rubbed him even faster, wanting to see where else he exploded. Three, four, five and six shots of cum flew out over his chest, stomach, up her thigh, and added to the puddle on the ground. She didn't stop pumping him until she was sure he was dry, though. Her sole ran back and forth over his dick, collecting drying cum and some squirt from her, and she even squeezed her sole and toes into his balls a little to check if they were empty. She was rewarded with more thrusting and cries of desperation, telling her to stop since he was being overstimulated. She removed her foot from his cock, stepped down onto the floor, and stood there looking down at him. 

He was a real mess. A cute mess. Panting, a little sweaty, and covered in strands of hot spunk. He was still such a cute sight after the sweaty session they had, she knew she must have him. She dipped her sole and toes into the cummy mess on the floor, then raised her foot and rubbed it gently on his chest and stomach, giggling. She sat down on the floor near him. He looked at her, his eyes almost closing. Oh dear Ilias, no, she couldn’t let him sleep without confessing to him. She reached out a hand and grabbed his, pulling him up. He sat up drowsily, half-asleep and tired, but she pulled him into her arms anyway, cradling his head against her breasts. He pushed his face into them and sighed, nuzzling them like a baby. She smiled and started stroking his hair, pressing his face into her boobs. Really, all they seemed to want was this. Lie on her boobies like a baby and drift off into a slumber. Maybe she should sing them a lullaby and do the same. 

‘You're such a cutie, darling,’ she said, pushing his hair back from his forehead and kissing it. She kept his head raised with one hand and caressed his head with the other, kissing his cheek repeatedly. ‘Ever since you walked in here, I felt I had to have you and keep you here with me. No one else I worked with ignited the same feelings as you did in me. I want you to be with me forever, darling, and I want to make you my husband. What do you think?’

She waited as he sucked in a breath, thinking hard. She had never confessed her loved to anyone before, so the fear of rejection was looming large over her. She knew that it wasn’t the end of the world, but she also knew it would feel that way until she found a new love. Being turned down would always hurt the first few times, however much people mocked them. She squeezed her hands together and waited for him to talk.

He opened his mouth, and she drew in a sharp breath. ‘Mistress, I believe that you enjoyed my mouth and the rest of me too.’ Both of them shared a chuckle. ‘And I was nearly in love with you at first sight, too, the moment I saw you open the door and look at me. You were so tall and imposing, and I could see you were the no-nonsense type. I couldn’t help noticing your body when you were facing me. Those large breasts of yours, lovely legs, and that slight smile on your otherwise stern face when you seemed to be lost in thought about me were already getting me uncomfortably hard. It’s one reason I was so nervous.’ Irina smiled and nodded, patting his head. ‘When you turned around as well, seeing your muscular ass moving away on those strong legs, your strong back undulating the way it did, I fell for you again.’ She smiled wider, reaching out and taking his hand. She placed it on her ass and let him pat and squeeze it as they liked. ‘What attracted me to you most was how gentle and understanding you were with me at first. It’s like you knew exactly what I needed, but you didn't hesitate to push the session forward by sneaking my underwear off my body like that.’ He gave a mock pout, and Irina laughed, hugging him to her breasts. ‘But when you felt I was reasonably comfortable, you didn't need to know when to give me orders or what kind. It’s like you understood me perfectly in a very short while. And that’s what I love about you.’ He leaned forward to kiss her cheek. ‘You made me feel safe and comfortable, the way not even my parents have. And I think I share your feelings. I want to stay with you, too, to the end of my days. I was as afraid as I can see you were in trying to confess to you, you really have no idea how relieved I was to hear you say that you love me. I think I might have said it even if you didn't, but it would be one of the most scary experiences of my life. I love you too, Mistress Irina, and I don’t want to leave you.’

Irina kissed him on the nose and drew his head into her breasts. ‘Then it’s agreed. I think I can stop maintaining this place with the other men I got here. And by the way, you don’t have to call me Mistress Irina at all times. I want you to be on equal terms with me … sometimes.’ The gleam in her eyes told the boy that it might not be very often, but he didn't care. The longer he got to stay with her ‘Mistress Irina’ personality the more amazing orgasms he would have. 

‘Yes, Irina.’

Irina smiled and leaned in to lick his ear. ‘I love you, my sweet slave.’

The boy chuckled, and then frowned. He looked at Irina. ‘You said you took other men’s help to run the place. Then …’

‘Don't worry, dear,’ reassured Irina. ‘I didn't use their money at all. I didn't need it. I took their semen and other sources of spirit energy to maintain this place. I could channel their energy into the kind of magic which would build and expand this place, and even sort out my own home.’ She showed him a picture of the previously damaged dungeon and the current one. ‘The people I was with destroyed my last home, so I created this one with the spirit energy given to me by my old clients and what I had collected. I didn't have enough cash to build everything, of course, so I restored the place with the energy I had. Your energy is enough to fuel this place, and me, forever. As long as I have you, I have this dungeon and I stay alive.‘

The boy kissed her cheek and nodded. ‘I’m not going anywhere, Mistress, I love you too.’

Irina raised an eyebrow and brought her face close to his. ‘You really won’t see some younger, more petite dark elf daughter and fall for her, will you?’

The boy shook his head solemnly. ‘Never, Mistress. I belong to you, I love you, and I’ll stay with you, forever.’

Irina smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Their mouths opened and their tongues intertwined, exchanging their saliva and communicating their need for each other. She broke the kiss and rubbed her nose against his softly, smiling as he giggled and tried to pull away.

‘There’s only one other person whom you will need to fuck later,’ she said, patting his ass and goosing him. ‘She will be very similar to me, and will need proper training on how to be a Domina. I’ll need to train her and I can do it easily enough, but I expect your full cooperation in whatever we do. Do you agree, slave?’

The boy nodded. ‘Yes, mistress, but who could it be?’

Irina winked. ‘Guess.’

The boy thought and thought for five or ten minutes, but nothing came to mind. He shook his head and looked back towards Irina, who was lying next to him with her eyes half closed, about to doze off. ‘Tell me who it is, Mistress Irina.’

Irina smiled and shook her head. ‘It’s not that important. You’ll know when you’re ready.’

The boy grabbed Irina’s shoulders and shook them hard. ‘Please, Mistress Irina, I want to be prepared! Tell me who’s this lovely little domina we’ll be training!’

Irina opened an eye and raised her eyebrow. ‘You really want to know, little one?’

‘Yes!’

‘You sure?’

‘Yes!’

‘She’s related to us. I already said that. Don’t you know who it is, darling?’

The boy sighed. ‘No, Mistress Irina. Please, do tell me.’

Irina closed her eye, laying her head on the pillow and snuggling into it. She pulled the boy to herself and hugged him close to her breasts. ‘Our daughter.’

 

The End

 

_My next story was decided while writing this one. I’ll be mentioning the next plot at the end of the previous one if I have a clear idea of what it will be._

_It’s based on the DeviantArt user PirateRaider’s Faun, which you can Google to get a better idea of. A lone, young traveller has to take a journey through the forest, and then loses his way. He meets a cute goat girl with horns who is completely nude, who offers to guide him out for sex. It takes suspiciously long to find the way out with sex every hour or so. When they reach the end, she confesses that she fell for him and wanted to maximise the amount of sex and spirit energy she got, so she tricked him into taking the longest route. She asks him to accept her feelings and begs him not to leave. Is he angry? Does he leave her? Does he pick her up bridal style and waltz with her out of the forest? Stay tuned to find out, fellas. Thanks for reading if you have been, and if not, I’ve filled up my archive with stuff in only a couple of weeks. Do read if you have the time!_

_On a final note, that’s not the only fanmade mamono who will turn up in my tales. I’ve got plans for some of my favourite fanmade stuff by him like the Pirate Ghost and Pirate Mermaid. I loved the profile pictures used in those and think the story of the mermaid was really cute, while the power of the Pirate Ghost was intriguing and arousing all at once. They’ll most likely be the next two entries, though IDK what I’ll start with. Not like it matters, they’re sure to be very interesting to read about._


End file.
